Only those shall see
by PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1
Summary: Starfire can't help but to think about her feelings from Raven's birthday party. But little did she know, a certain someone noticed them. Trouble arises, but ends up being better for these couples than they thought. Rob&Star BB&Rae Chapters Revised! YAY!
1. Do kidnappers HAVE 2 always get away?

Hey, im new here, but ive been taking notes, so i know wht im doing. ive noticed tht people have been making starfire a total wimp, and shes NOT A WIMP! shes practically the strongest there! soo. in this fic, shes gonna b stronger, so HA!

Ok.. here we go..

It was around spring and the flowers were blooming while the trees were dancing magestically to the music of the wind. People everywhere were in love. Who wouldn't be? It's that magical time of year you know. As for the Titians, they are like each and every one of us...except for the powers, the big large T on the petite little island. But anyways,the Titians didn't know that they have been hit by the season's magic as it seems. Although one little alien knew that she was hit by spring's power. And her name is Starfire.

Starfire was in her own room, thinking, about a fewthings. But one of these things was how to keep herself leting the one she loves from knowing her secret. It was 10:00 in the morning, and Raven's Birthday was over. The sun was shining through Starfire's room, absorbing all the shine in her auburn light hair.

She was siting on the edge of her unusual large round bed.

She was thinking about the party when she noticed how Robin was with Raven in a close way as it seemed to the Princess. For some reason, it made her sad, but not like the sad where you're going to burst in tears.

Starfire's POV:

Oh... How long shall this go on? I know it's Raven's Birthday, I'm elated and all, but I am not sure if it's jealousy that's making me feel like this. Over Robin. I love him yes, and I know they are like brother and sister, but still, I wish to know what is going on. Hmm...

Normal POV:

It was a new day and everyone was somewhere, or is it that what we think? Robin was in his room. Thinking about the one and only, Starfire. He noticed something wrong with her, but didn't know what it is. You know boys, they're stupid and oblivious.

Robin's POV:

"I don't know what's wrong. Starfire's face...it didn't seem like the Starfire I know. Something's wierd, and I'm going to find out about it..."

Normal POV:

And so, Robin was walking towards the hallway, and he stopped at a door marked **STARFIRE **and knocked on it. But, for some reason, he was pretty nervous. I mean she's just Starfire, wait, no she isn't! She's STARFIRE!

The mostastounishingthing that hasarrived on the planetever! But, heh, he could never tell her that. She probably wouldn't understand. But how would he know. Still, he didn't want to take the risk. Andthat's what made him love her. Her ways of learning, and so much love and devotion from just one person is incredible.

But sad for Robin, that he doesn't know that Starfire is in love with him too and smarter than she looks. And she doesn't know about his love either. It's funny how she doesn't see theprodigious hints Robin has shown.

Once he was about to knock, the door opened, and out came Starfire, in a pondering look that Robin all of a sudden fell in love with.

"Robin"? Asked Starfire. "What are you doing in front of my Living courtiers? Is it something you need insisting on?" asked Starfire.

"No Starfire, It's nothing. Don't worry about it." fibbed Robin.

But as Robin fibbed, he felt like Pinocchio, his nose grew bigger, but instead of his nose getting bigger, it was his guilt that was expanding.

He hated to lie to her like a 3 yr old, but he didn't want her to worry about him too much. Besides, he doesn't deserve it, all those times he hurt her, and yet, Starfire STILL loves him, well, Robin dosen't know about that.

"Are you sure Robin? Maybe you would like to partake in a duel." Said Starfire. "A duel? What do you mean?" A confused Robin asked. "Yes, I wish for us to train together, but if you are too busy..." Pouted Starfire, "Then I understand."

"No. Wait." "You're hoping. to train? "With ME"? Robin was for sure into this girl. He now loved her even more.

"Yes." Said Starfire. "I would love to train with you Star. Maybe we could train outside. How about that?" Asked Robin. "Absolutely!"aforesaid Starfire. "Then you shall meet me here in a few minutes!" Starfire flew to get the equipment needed, and that's when Robin forgot about his worries, but he didn't know, that they morewould pop up again.

* * *

A/N: Great idea for a cliffhanger, but then it would be too short...so here you go!

* * *

It was bright and sunny outside and the water whispered as it traveled with the whisping winds. Of course, spring was doing it's magic on the oblivious (Especially Robin) two teens. 

The two Teens were outside, and Starfire wasn't that weak as Robin thought she was. Starfire was throwing her bright mightystarbolts at all the targets, and got them all. But now she was doing hand to hand combat with Robin. At this point, he was scared to the point about how good she was.

She was wearing the usual, except instead of the skirt, she was wearing a skort that looked exactly the same as her skirt. Robin thought she looked really good in them, while he was trying to block all of her moves. Starfire was still wearing her top but she had her hair tied back in a low ponytail showing off her glowing face. Beads of sweat was falling down her as she was filled withfocus and concentration. Robin on the other hand was filled with surprise and astonishment.

Kick block punch block, was all they were doing. She was really skilled at it. Robin then grabbed her and held her by the elbows and arms so she couldn't attack him, ooh but he was WRONG! Starfire then lifted her long tan leg andkicked him and she hit his face (hope u can imagine tht, i sure can...) and he let go.That's when she turned, and did a backflip kick, in the jaw. OUCH!

Starfire landed andrealized what she did, and ran over to the boy wonder on the floor. She kneeled over and picked up his face by the chin, and held his face hear her chest. "Robin?" "Oh! I did not mean to! HONEST! I was merelydefending myself, Robin, please respond!"

That's when she felt something on her neck and shoulder, it was of course Robin's hand. "It's ok Star, I'm not that badly hurt." He said with a smile that you see in Hallmark cards.

Out of nowhere, a bright light shines them, and hits Robin. "ROBIN!" cried Starfire. "STRIKE!" Now, where's my prize? Ahh, there she is, it's been long cutie.." RedX was standing heroically in his dark black suit and cape with a silver mask and a giant X on his chest."Why don't you.." RedX was about to finish his story, but then Starfire charged at him, and rammed him into a nearbytree.

And then all of a sudden, "AAAH!" she cried and collapsed on the greengrass, eyes still trying to emerge open, right away fall, andher head collapseson the floor. "Excellant.." A human says. Slade formed an eerie smirk, and disapeered with the "machofeign"RedX in the once happyspring day.

* * *

Soo... how was that? Good bad, PLZ REVIEW! morehumor and action/adventurewill come SOON! R&R plz...thnx! 

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK #1


	2. Crap! They got away!

YAY! IM LOVED BY ALL! THNK U 4 THE REVIEWS! Im right now babysiting, so this is really funny.. lol! And Rose.. i bet rob/rav fans won't be either..HAHA! the thing is, is that rob and rav r like sister and brother, so yeah. I'm adding in a little bb/rav stuff. btw ya'll, check out my profile, ull like it, ok im now typin the second chapter.. bb!

**Before the kidnapping..**

A girl with short violet hair and adark navy blue cape and leotardwas floating silently around her room. The sun also gave her a wake up call.Raven was in her room and she was finished with her meditating. She was now thinking about her birthday. It's usually something to be happy about, but the end of the world isn't usually something thats though as "happy."

And thats when Robin comes in. She knew that she could count on him... as her brother, and now someone she can talk to about Slade. Unless, if he dosen't get into his OCD mood. Ask me if you dont know wht it means.. She really cared for him, and he cared for her, but her eyes for some reason layed on someone else... Beastboy.

Raven's POV:

Yesterday was great, I even had Ice Cream! YAY! All my friends, Robin there for me, and Beastboy. Sigh.. Ahh, Beastboy, that crazy littledork that saved my life. But enough about him,AH CMON! A lamp just exploded. Shit, gotta buy a new one! Third time this week!

Normal POV:

She looked out her window right after her thought about Beastboy. She saw the calming wavesand the brownish rocks that lay still from where her and Beastboy had they're mement.

She heard a scream, and a bright light shined, a very little one, you couldn't really see it. Ravenopened up her curtain and saw Robin hurt, and a dent of a tree...

Raven's POV:

WHAT THE HECK? Did Starfire do that dent? DAAAAMN! Wait, Robin..He's hurt, I have to tell the others!

Normal POV:

So Raven ran downstairs wiht her cape slythering behindand the other Titans already had Robin on the couch. Raven came over, and healed him with her arcane but bright powers.

"Well, how bad is it?" Said a worried half metal- half human android named Cyborg.

"Dude, you must be in alot of pain...SAY SOMETHING!" Yelled an olive green changeling named Beastboy. "StttaarFiirree..." Wimpered Robin.

" Ugghh...She was kkiiidddnnappedd.." He continued to say. He then got back his voice. "We must save her... Titans Go OW!" Robin pointed out his finger, and now whimpering like a dweeb, because he didn't let Raven fullyheal him yet.

"Hold still Robin, we will get her. By the way, what the hell happened to you!" Said a Raven that was about to burst in tears of hilarity.

"She was taken away by RedX, and Slade." "Whoa whoa whoa, Slades BACK?" Yelled Cyborg. "You must be jokin man."

"Does THIS LOOK LIKE JOKING TO YOU!" Robin screamed with his face that looked like a pimple about to explode.

Raven finished healing Robin, and the Titans started to make a plan.

* * *

"Whhaa?" "Where am I? I wish to know please!" Starfire looked up, and realized that she was in chains. She was in steal chains that were on her hands and waist. Instantly, she tried to use her Alien strength, but failed. She was in a dark unearthly room with alot of stone.

Her powers couldn't work well because she was so weak, but she wanted to save her energy for later. Her eye beams were as useless as a phone book in New York with phone numbers from Oklahoma. Besides, she didn't have the energy she needed to conjure them.

"Ahh, your awake my dear." An eerie shadow turned into a figure. Slade.

"Don't worry my dear girl, your with us, and were in alair that none of your little friends or boyfirendcan locate you at." "And I see that we gave you a pleasant surprise. Hmm?"

"Seeing you is not a surprise." Muttered Starfire. "Well, if **I** don't surprise you, then maybe HE will..." Hissed Slade.

"Well cutie, it's been a looong time since I have seen you." Another shadowed figure approached Starfire.

"When I was whammed into a tree, I was going to ask you, why don't you and I go on a..." "AHHH SHIT!" "AAHH!" RedX was kneeling down on the ground spazzing because Slade kicked RedX in the shins with his solid hard rock boots.

Even though Slade was now mad, he was now holding hisgroind because...yep, you guessed it, got kicked in the balls. (lets just pretend he has some..OOH! LMAO! jk jk. )It took a minute for both criminals to stand up.

RedX grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You know, we could have some connection if you give me a chance, cutie." Hised RedX.

"I will never accompany you on a date! Robin and my friendswill come and he will save me, andall of us will teach you a lesson!" Said Starfire as she spat at RedX.

Then WHAM! RedX was now on the floor, kneeling down, because, of course, got kicked in the balls, by Starfire. Slade was about to slap Starfire, but then, it was Slade's turn to get kicked in the shins. "AHH! YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" Yelled Slade. Now both villians were on the floor, looking like a fish out of water...in a demented way.

"You pathetic little girl. Your little boyfriend and his friends willNEVER save you!" Hissed RedX. Slade and RedX were done wobbling like demented fishes andSlade waseven MOREaggriavted than everbefore. Well, lets see, they both were kicked in the balls, and were also kicked in the shins, that must hurt. And Starfire wasn't as weak as they thought she was.

"Robin and my friends will come for me, and we will teach you a lesson! " A very angry Starfire said. "Well then, let me at least tell you OUR plan while you wait."

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough… "Excuse me.." "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!( lol jk jk )

And that was when RedX stood up, and a very worried Starfire was facing RedX and Slade. To make matters worse, her ankles were now in chains and she was still had togain her energy.

* * *

Hey ya'll! Shoof! Wipes off forehead. I hope that was a long one. PLZ R&R! Hope you like it! More to come! Humor and more will come 2! Just click the "review this fic" button, and your good 2 go! Thnx! LOL! Peace. .

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK #1

or-

#1TeenTitansStarfireFan


	3. For the love between Robin and Starfire

Hey ya'll! sorry i havent been updatin soon. ill make it EXTRA EXTRA long.. hee hee! I dont like 2 do the respondin 2 reviews b/c it screws up the story thinkin tht its long, but it ends up not bein long... so yeah. heres my update!

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Robin was about to spaz out. Starfire was gone, he got whooped in the butt, and now they have no diea how to locate her.

"C'mon man, we'll get her. I mean, DID YOU SEE THAT DENT IN THE TREE? SHE DID THAT DENT! WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED?" Spazzed Cyborg. "She is fully capable of herself."

"Yeah man, If she couldn't handle herself, then why did you even bother to put her in the team?" Questioned Beastboy.

"Because, I'm just worried about what they will do to her. I really am. I love her..." Robin then realizes what he just said, and a pair of violet, black and red, and green eyes werestaringat him. And there faces were as big when they heard this as when they saw the dent Starfire made in the tree.

"Well, I feel stupid now..." Stated Raven.

"Raven, why do you feel so stupid? I'm feeling like that already." Asked Beastboy. "Because, it was so obvious, but yet, I never got a chance to question about it." "AH MAN! RAVEN'S RIGHT! Now I feel stupid!" Cried Cyborg.

A pissed off Robin was now even more mad than before. Starfire is now probably hurt, and he's now even MORE embarrassed than ever. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Yelled Robin. Instead of shocked eyes looking upon him, now they were eyes that showed that they were as scared as hell.

Raven climbed out of Beastboy's arms while he was holding on to her as tight as possible. She then was brushing off herself and got back to normal. "I have a plan to get her back." "And I know how to track her down with the rest of them" Informed Cyborg. "And I'll stick with you Robin." Said Beastboy.

"Wow, nice plan...Thanks." "No problem Robin, were a team, now...TITANS GO!" Pointed Cyborg with his corny smile, you know, the smile he gets when he sees meat...

The rest of the Titans had a big sweat drop right after, and eventually left.

* * *

**Slade's evil lair**

"Your plan will never work Slade, and I'll NEVER go on a date with you RedX." Hissed Starfire. Her auburnhair was on her side, like when she was tied up in that giant X, except that this time, she was in chains, and her ankles were tied up, so she couldn't kick them...

"But my dear, you don't have a choice." RedX then pulled down a sheet, and out came a huge laser cannon, overlooking the city's stars. "You see, if you don't do as we say, then you PRECIOUS PLANET TAMARAN WILL BE DESTROYED!" Slade said in the princess's face. "NOOO!" Cried Starfire.

"Ahhh yeeesssss! Won't that be marvelous? Because now, you will be with me, oh and this has nothing to do with silly little Robin." A gay sounding Slade said. (IM sorry if that offended you, plz tell me right away!) "And besides...Oh wait sorry, let me read this index card..." "Ahhh yes, I see now." "Ok, and besides, you can now be with the great RedX, since were also going to destroy your boyfriend and his friends."

"My plan is not just capturing you, and causing chaos and destroying your loved ones and your precious planet, it's also to have YOU to lure Robin, but not so he can be my apprentice, so he can feast his eyes, on his loved one being tortured, and then...Kiillleeedd." Snarled Slade.

"Please, don't destroy my planet, and my friends. I know I have no chance since Robin can have someone better than me. He does NOT love me the way I love him, but I will never go on a date with HIM!" Cried Starfire, tears were falling down her cheeks.

SLAP! Starfire's face now had a big hand mark on it, by RedX and he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "If you don't give me a chance Cutie, then you might as well stay in this cell, with no way to move out of these chains."

"Then I shall do that." A stubborn Starfire said. "Fine, oh and by the way, you were wrong about Robin not loving you." Said RedX. A shocked Starfire was now looking at RedX, and tears came down her face, and they were tears of sadness, because now, there is no way for her to confess her feelings and she's now hurt, tears of happiness because she now knows Robin loves her the same way, and tears of confusion and fear.

But she doesn't know, that a certain bird, and his friends saw the WHOLE THING, and now, they are more ready than ever, and Robin, well, he's now upset, happy, and more worried than ever. But yet, he's now determined, to get her back.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

The rest of the Titans left, and now it's just Beastboy and Robin making theirown plan. "So, I will transform into a bird, and fly over any guards that are probably guarding the place." Said Beastboy.

"Ok, but I still can't believe it, she loves me, and...REDX IS GONNA DIE!" Growled Robin. "DUDE! CAALM DOWN! Were gonna get her, no matter what, and I promise you, everything will be alright."

Robin's communicator then turns on. "Yo Robin, I know where Starfire and Slade and RedX are. There in Port 24 underground. It seems like Slade likes to be underground." Said Cyborg. "Good job Cyborg, send us your data, and I'll send Beastboy to you." Said Robin.

"Alright Robin, Over and Out." "Beastboy, you know what to do right?" Asked Robin. "Right!" Said Beastboy. He then turned into a Bird, and flew out.

"Raven, report." "I'm with Cyborg and Beastboy, were at port 24. Beastboy and I are going to go underground, and you and Cyborg will come after we've made the tunnel. Wait! ROBIN COME NOW! THERE ARE UARDS EVERYWHERE!" Yelled Raven.

"I'm on my way!" Robin yelled back. "Don't worry Starfire, I'm going to get you back.

* * *

**Starfire's cell.**

It has been over an hour, and for some reason, Starfire's eyes are getting very watery, and her nose is very itchy. There is sparkles everywhere whenever she moves. "I wonder what this stuff is..." "Cough Cough..." I must be allergic to it... No, can't be. I am only allergic to chronium chores and dust...DUST THATS WHAT IT IS!" Screeched Starfire to herself.

Whenever Starfire sneezes, a giant ray of her starbolts come from her hands. They are so powerful, that they can break through anything. The more she sneezes, and the more powerful her sneeze is, the more powerful her rays are.

Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, sigh.. AHHHCHOOOO!

A bright green explosion errupts, breaking the chains on her wrists. She still is gaining her energy. Ah, Ah, Ah...AHCHOOOO! Without knowing it, green balls are formed around her hands, and fires rays where her ankles are and then she breaks through the chain around her waist with another sneeze.

"I better get out of here before I blow up this lair." Thought Starfire. "Still, I need to save up my energy, I didn't use much, but still." She thought. "I hope Robin is ok, don't worry, I won't let RedX and Slade get you and the rest of the team." She said. "Oh... they won't get away with this." She thought. "Now, I need a way to get out of here without getting caught..."

And so, we now see (or read) that spring, hasn't really left us.

* * *

YAY! IM DONE UPDATING! cliffhangers r soo cool! gimme some ideas, i sure could use some 4 my next chapter. im thinking of making another story, certain stories that i have read have really given me a good dramatic idea 4 a story. i hope it's long enough. i hope you liek it also. ROB/STAR ROX MY SOX! K.. Read and Review! 

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1


	4. Am I there yet?

Hey! im soo happy tht i got so many reviews! omg kiss kiss hug hug! X0oxo0X! im thinking of doing a stry on rob/star where they grow up, but robin has betrayed starfire in a way where im not gonna say...(i know, not 2 original, but still, the idea already rox ur socks off!) and it will end w/ a one-shot. now THATS smart! ok, my goal is 2 have people tht r logged on 2 put me on their favorites list. im really hopin 4 tht. soooo, heres my next chapter.

**Back with the Titans**

Robin was now speeding down the runway, with his jet black cape flying behind him. He was even crazy enough to run over an old lady! Although, you know what the say, the things you do for love. Well, in this case, it's oh the things you'll do to save the one you love.

He finally got to the rest of the team who were standing outside of the port. "Wow, what happened here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, we just took care of them, because YOU WERE LATE!" Screamed Cyborg.

"I guess we can get in teams. But we have to do it fast. We gotta find Starfire!" Said Robin. "Dude, don't worry, it's not like your the only one that cares for her." Said Beastboy."Fine. Cyborg and I will be in the main area, while BB and Raven will look around for any clues as to where Starfire is."

While Robin commanded this, there was a small hiddensmirk on his face, knowing that this was a perfect opportunity for the unknown lovers that were hit by springto be together.

Beastboy and Raven looked at each other like they both had a huge bug on their heads. But secretly, they were about to spaz, knowing that they would have to deal with each other. "Meet us back here, and contact us when you get a clue about where Starfire is." Ordered Robin. "Ok, TITANS GO!" And in a heartbeat, all the Titans were gone.

"Slick idea Robin." A smirking Cyborg said. "Heh Heh, I know." Chuckled an evil Robin. "Don't worry man, You will still be able to tell Star how you feel about her. Were gonna get her back. Trust me." Comforted Cyborg. "Wherever she is, I hope she's ok."

* * *

**Lost in Slade's Lair**

Starfire was now in a mysterious hallway, not having a clue as to where she is. It's like an ant, that ends up being in your toilet. (dont ask, it happened 2 me) Luckily, she still had her powers, but she couldn't use them, otherwise she would be knocked unconscious. Out of nowhere, lights start to shine, but showing all these machines, and laser guns. "Oh poo..." Thought Starfire. She grew a light shade of neon green in her hands, and her eyes were the same. She was careful enough to not use all her power, she still needed to gain some. HEEEYYAAA! And the dark hallway was now filled with a bright green glow.

* * *

**Beastboy and Raven**

Raven was to embarrassed to talk to Beastboy, and he was the same way with her. "Ugh! I'm just going to have to go through this..."Thought an annoyed and embarrassed Raven. Just as she was going to say something..."RAVEN! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Shouted Beastboy. Raven came running over, or floating.

Right in front of them, was the cell that Starfire was in. Burnt, and trashed."These could of been marks from Starfire." Quoted Raven. "We have to contact Robin. Just as Bestboy was going for his communicator, Raven grabbed his hand.

"No, he is worried sick, up to the point that he will kill someone." Said a firm Raven. "Fine, your right." Smiled Beastboy, while holding on to Raven's hand. Raven also had a small smile, but knew not to go too far. " But what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Beastboy. "Raven looked around, and finally saw chains that were surrounding Starfire. "Sniff these chains, and see if you can get a scent." She said.

Just then, he morphed into a bloodhound, and sniffed the chains, then the air. Like Scooby-Doo, he pointed to the direction of the scent. "Good dog!" Teased Raven. Now she was hugging him, and messing with him and talking to him like a regular dog. Beastboy glared at her, but in a friendly way. "Heh Heh, had to do that." She teased. So as they walked, a light bulb broke. And they said no more, but now worried for Starfire, and for eachother.

* * *

**Robin and Cyborg**

"We haven't found ANYTHING!" Growled Robin. In back of them, were robots of Slade, but no RedX. "Don't worry man, maybe Yin and Yang are having better luck than us." Said Cyborg "Lets contact them."

"Cyborg to Raven, any luck finding anything that leads to Starfire?" "Shoot, I didn't want them to contact us." Raven thought. "Robin's really frustrated. But I'm gonna have to tell them." "Raven to Cyborg, yeah, we found her jail cell, and now Beastboy's finding her scent." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Good, were locating your location, and were going to meet you and Beastboy in a few minutes." Said Cyborg. "Oh and one more thing Rae." "Yeah..." "Good luck with him." Smirked and winked a teasing Cyborg." Raven gave him the death glare, and logged off.

"Ok, lets go Cyborg." A hopeful and worried Robin said. "I have a hopeful feeling that were getting closer to her." Said Robin. "And when I do, I'll finally get to tell her..." He thought.

* * *

**The eerie hallway**

BAM! The last of the Robots were now thrashed, and all the guns were done for. She then started to walk, and she heard a familiar voice. "SLADE! I better hide!" She thought. Starfire flew to the corner, knowing not to make a peep.

"She escaped, sir." Said RedX. "NO! And those pesky titans! I should have known! The stupid bird brain and his worthless friends...I hate them! I shall annihilate them. But I shall make that pathetic boy wonder pay first. By making him watch his precious star be gone forever!" "No wait, why don't you pass her on to me, forcing her to be with me, it's like the same thing." Said RedX. He won't even be able to speak, or move. He'll be too hurt."

"Hmm, I like the way you think. We shall go with that." "Yeesss…" He said maniacally. "No…He cannot do this! I shall NOT LET HIM!" She thought. Starfire was now furious! Almost as furious as when she fought Blackfire at her wedding. (In the episode betrothed…must watch! Best episode!)

But she had to wait a little longer, before she could hurt them. But she didn't know, that a few others were planning got do the same thing, to go after Slade and RedX. She couldn't just waste all her power at that time; no…she was saving it for a special time. Yet does she know that her special time will most definitely be special.

* * *

Well, I finally updated, hope your happy, b/c it rox so far! I'm seriously hoping that you'll all like it! Im planning to write a few one-shots, and 2 long chapter stories like this. Theyre r gonna rock! Plz R&R you wont regret it! Just click on da little button, and your on your way! R&R PLZ!

XOXO!

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK #1


	5. Scooby Doo and Starfire TO THE RESCUE!

hey! im finally updating! i couldn't before b/c i had soo much demented work 2 do.. curse you bodacious teachers! soo yeah. if ur a really big fan of this story, then read my first ever one-shot "free at last." its a songfic actually and its really good, i know ull like it. umm.. also, i would b willing to go for suggestions, because im may want to make this at least 10 chapters or less or I may even make this my second to last chapter and then have one more to go, but im not gonna tell u y...tht will spoil it. i may make another chapter fic, i dont wanna tell u my idea though, b/c some1 may take tht idea.. so yeah! ok, i wanna say thnx 2 all my reviewers, im hoping to get in more...ok less authors note, more typing the glorious chapter..

**The Titans**

"Are we almost there yet?" Shouted a frustrated Cyborg. It has been at least an hour, and they were looking for Beastboy and Raven where they were supposed to meet. Robin gritted his teeth also in frustration. He was upset about Slade and RedX, and worried about Starfire mostly. Port 24 was like a maze, you could never find a specific area unless if you worked there, or if you were Slade.

Robin and Cyborg past a few areas battled a lot of robots that Slade sent them in the dark gray stoned building, and that was mostly it.

"Robin, we found a scent." Raven said when she called Cyborg and Robin. "Where are you now?" "I don't know..." "Ok, Robin and I will find you first before we go Starfire hunting." She said. "Also, I managed to pick up some ideas as to where Slade and RedX are, although, I still don't know what they are doing." She said.

"What did you find when you were at Starfire's cell"? Robin asked getting into his inner "Bat." "We didn't really get that good of a look, because it was dark, and we had no light with us." Said Raven.

"Ok, we will meet you at her jail cell." Informed Cyborg. "Let's go see if we could find more."

* * *

**The regrouping of the Titans**

"Robin! Cyborg!" Yelled Raven with a running green bloodhound. "Beastboy, show us where her cell is." Said Cyborg.

So Beastboy was sniffing out the scent and found the cell. It was dark but Cyborg's flashlight shone though the eerie room. Chains were on the floor and there were a lot of burnt marks around the hard gray brick walls. It was cramped with the 4 titans in the small cell. "I found something." Said Cyborg while looking at something shiny lying on the chains.

* * *

**Starfire**

It has already been past midnight and Slade and RedX were continuing they're "Master Plan." So far, she now knows that they are going to try to torture her by making her be with RedX...His idea, but nothing about the Titans.

"Sir, how are we going to find the girl? This place is like a maze. And I have a bad feeling about the other Titans. Especially Bird Brain and his little squad." Mocked RedX.

"Ahh, don't worry about them, they don't even know where the girl is themselves. This will just have to be like a little game..." "Yeesss, Catch the Alien, I already like it." Said Slade. "And now, time to start the game..." "RedX, send in the Robots." He commanded.

* * *

**The Titans**

The Titans regrouped, and met at Starfire's cell. They're eyes were bugged out and Robin looked as bad as the time when she announced her marriage. (Betrothed..best episode, its a must watch for all Star/Rob fans...)

_Whistles _"Wow...I hope she's ok." Said a half surprised and impressed Cyborg. "Duude! She did that?" Asked a freaked out Beastboy.

"Sssttt-Starfire..." Stuttered Robin. He kneeled down to the chains, holding them in his hands and was almost about to cry. He was shaking and you can hear the chains rattling.

"Don't worry man, she'll be ok. Hopefully." Cyborg said. "Yeah Dude, she can handle herself." He said with a reassuring smile. "Hey, wait. _Sniff Sniff _" "Oh brother." Said Raven

Just then, Beastboy changed into a bloodhound again, and started to sniff the chains. Then he went near Raven in the dark corner as Cyborg shone his flashlight upon the two. As he was shining the two, his flashlight caught something as it shone.

"What is this?" He asked curiously. "He picked it up, and found an orangey string. "It's Starfire's hair." He said. "I can use this to track her down to find her exact location."

The flashlight was still shining on the hair, but it still caught Cyborg's glimpse. It shone beautifully, making Robin longing for her existence.

(heh heh, im making him suffer. HUZZAH!)

"Ok, I now have an exact location and a map as to where she is." Cyborg informed.

"For some reason, I feel like Scooby Doo... Like Cyborg's Shaggy because you eat too much man..." Cyborg gave him a glare of amusement, annoyance, and of confusion.

"Raven's like Velma because she's super smart and not the wacky one in the group..." Raven instead hid away and blushed a little, flattered by the wierdy odd but yet, nice comment.

"I'm like Scooby Doo because I can form myself into a dog, and I'm also Cyborg's close friend..."

"And Robin's like Fred, the leader and Starfire's like Daphne, the girl Fred likes and the funky hyper enthusiastic one in the group!" He finally piped.

The rest of the Titans (Except Starfire) gave him freaked out glares, and Robin's face was almost as red as a plucked turkey! (When it's not cooked...)

"Well, Anyways..." Spoke Raven. Can we now go find her?" She said annoyed and impatient.

"Ok, lets go. Cyborg, lead us to Starfire." Robin said. "On my way Rob."

As they left, a hidden camera was watching them the whole time, and a very happy maniac with a hidden smirk was watching their every move.

"Excellent, now they're going to get an even bigger surprise, but too bad the girl isn't here to see all of this." Slade mocked sarcastically. Robots were shown on the big screen, following the Titans.

"Noo...Robin." Starfire whispered in the hidden corner away from Slade.

* * *

**In the hallway away from the Cell**

"How close are we to her?" Robin asked getting impatient and worried. "For the 50th time man... I DON"T KNOW!" He snarled. It was dark in the hallway, and only Cyborg's light shone through the darkness.

The small light shone and caught a glimpse of a mechanic foot. Then it traveled up and caught glimpses of metal, up to the top where it showed a figure. A Robot.

Out of nowhere, lights appeared and the hallway shone. Thousands of Robots with an 'S' were planted on them. They're eyes shone in a devilish red, and stood in a battle position.

"Titans GO!"

Beastboy turned into a wooly mammoth, and charged into a few Robots and whipped them out. BAM! He turned into an Ape, and threw a Robot at a few others. Without knowing, a Robot sneaked upon Beasyboy, and charged a ray on his back, causing Beastboy to ram into a wall, and collapse on the floor.

"Beastboy!" Shouted Raven. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black aura escaped and destroyed 3 of the Robots that were surrounding her. As she was levitating and looking for Beastboy, another Robot charged after her and hit her on the side, and she was also taken away with Beastboy.

Cyborg defeated his half of the army with his sonic cannon, and kicked one causing it to crash into 3 other Robots. Electricity was everywhere from the Robots, and a wave of electricity went towards Cyborg. "AHH!"

Robin was the last of them. "Where's Starfire!" He yelled while using his birdarangs and Bo-staff at the Robots. "HEEYA!" Shouted Robin's battle cry while throwing one of his exploding disks. "Cyborg? Beastboy? Raven?" "GAAAHHH!" RedX threw one of his X'd disks at Robin causing him to collapse. "Pathetic, we could of had a fight of our own. Too bad Starfire's going to be with me. You don't deserve her. Foolish boy." Snarled RedX. Robin was still half conscious. "Uuugghh."

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

Robin was the last one to be woken up, and found himself with the rest of the Titans in chains that none of them can escape from with their powers. So, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg were defenseless.

Gasps "ROBIN!" Screams Starfire not loud enough for Slade and RedX to hear.

"Finally, we meet again Titans. It's been too much of a pleasure for my army to escort you to me." Said Slade. "Too bad that worthless little girl isn't here to join our little encounter." He hissed.

"SHE IS NOT WORTHLESS!" Robin growled madly. "Aww, I'm sorry. Did I just insult your little girlfriend?" Asked Slade. "Besides, she won't be "yours" anymore. Right after we find her and destroy all of you!" Said RedX maniacally. He then came out of the shadows and approached the Titans.

"Your not going to get away with this Slade." Growled Beastboy. "Once we're out of these chains, your going to wish you never even dealt with us." Cringed Cyborg. "I suggest that you listen to us and leave Starfire alone RedX." Threatened Raven.

"What's your plan Slade?" Yelled a very annoyed Robin. "Just to see you and your precious city suffer with my new ." "We're not going to let you get away with this Slade and RedX." Said Robin with the other Titans glaring at them.

He takes out a giant beam cannon, and aims it at the 4 remaining Titans. "You and what army?" Teased Slade.

Just behind the corner, Starfire saw everything was even angrier than ever and luckily, she now hasher strength back. "Me and THIS ARMY!" She screamed to herself fuming with energy and pure anger.

She flew up and gathered both of her hands and formed a bright green aura and blasts Slade and RedX away to land far away from the very happy Titans (and a beaming Robin...) looking up to see Starfire.

Starfire's hands were bright balls of pure starbolts, her bigeyes were a bright lime green and her dark auburnhair was waving in the air while she was levitating. Shewas filled with Righteous Fury and wasn't more happier to see her friends all O.k (especially Robin.)

"Do-Not-Hurt-My-FRIENDS!"

* * *

YAY! wow, im finally done! yay! This better be a long chapter. I worked 2 hard on this…lol. Newayz, like ive been saying, ill take any suggestions from anyone for the story. Im also going to make a lot more one-shots/songfics and im planning to make another chapter story after this one, and it will be really cool. Lots of humor and fluff. Just what we love! Wahoo! . Well, ill b waiting for your reviews and any ideas would be most pleasurable.

Also, for all Star/Rob and Rob/Star fans, give me any info for my profile by review (check it out after you review…) and ill add it in with your name next to it. )

Plz plz plz R&R! I would be soo honored if i was in your favorites! Im trying so hard and all you people that are reading my story, you guyz rock! Woot woot! Thnx 4 reading all tht im typing right now. So...

PLZ R&R! Just go down to the bottom, and push the little button where it says 'Submit Review' and your on your way! .

You know u wanna!

Hope to hear form you soon!

Sincerely:

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1


	6. Authors note Please Read

Authors Note:

I have realized that my story's plot doesn't give me that long of a chapter story, so I will be switching the plot, but yet keeping the one I have. I just recently added in more details and made my chapters longer because when I saw my chapters, I saw that it needed A LOT more improvement. So the chapters are A LOT better now. Also, Now I will be responding to your reviews b/c i know how much people love to see their names on a story. Trust me, I even do.

I will be going from the first person that reviewed my story to the last person that did. And by the way...**Hershey kisses for everyone! YAY!

* * *

**

lil' LIK Star: Glad that you liked my story, trust me, if I wasn't pissed off on all the "crap" they did, then I wouldn't have a story based on Birthmark now would i?-sends hershey kisses-

robin and star fan: Thanx, i am now (kinda...) loved your story, keep it up. -sends hershey kisses-

MissT: Thanx for your comic strip, loved it. I kinda took your idea on that actually, lol. Go read Chapter 2 to see. And yes, I accidentally did post up two chapters. Sorry, luv ya! -Sends hershey kisses-

ravenfairie: Thnx, I did. -sends hershey kisses-

Ldy-FLoR: Thanx for reviewing, i did and I want you 2 review again. -sends hershey kisses-

Rose: Thanx for reviewing, I've seen you a lot in other fanfics, but I'm flattered that you reviewed mine. Review soon again. And yes, I do thin that Starfire is the strongest on the team, no doubt. And too you and your friends, it was hilarious with the way you taunted those Rob/Rav fans. With the pairings you were talking about, I don't mind at all about gay pairings, theyre original and funky, but I dont read them that much. And I would never h8 u on liking a pairing or a story that you read.(Unless if you were into Rob/Rav...plz dont be. GRR! Heh Heh...jk. '') Hope to hear from you again! -sends hershey kisses-

OCDKID: I'm soo happy that your all in on Starfire not being a wimp. ROCK ON! -sends hershey kisses-

Starfire: I'm elated that you think my story is beautiful. If you don't know about these candies, then I'll let you ask Robin about them. ;-) -sends hershey kisses-

Hamstergirl: I am, thanks to you and everyone else . -sends hershey kisses-

Inu-kaglover45: I'm pleased that I have responded to your prayers. lol. and btw...ROCK ON! SRAT/ROB 4EVA! YEAH! and I luv u 4 putting me on your favorites! ROCK ON! -sends EXTRA hershey kisses-

StArChAsEr09: Thank you, your stort was also really good. And thank YOU for reviewing mine as requested. -sends hershey kisses-

ZePuKa: Sorry for not rating it correctly. I fixed that already so yeah. and ROCK ON! I'm also Starfire's #1 fan. That's y I have a nick name: #1TeenTitansStarfireFan. So yeah. And thanx for the comedy thing. I took that idea, and its soo true. Comedy makes everything better. thnx and i hope to hear from you again shortly. -sends hershey kisses-

clueless90: Thanx, love the fact that we both like eachothers stories. good to know that you will be updating shortly. -sends hershey kisses-

knightfire: You soo said it. thanx for reading my story, luv urs also. and i luv u soo much for putting me in ur favs. u rock so hard! dont worry, ur also in mine. -sends EXTRA hershey kisses-

varda101: thnx, i appreciate the rating. -sends hershey kisses-

StarfireFowl: I'm glad that your enjoying the suspence. And yes it's true but sad: Boys really are oblivious to such things. I would love to hear form you again. Love you story also btw, hope you got my review! -sends hershey kisses- and also thnx for the helpful hint that's right now on my profile. u rock. and glad that you liked the Scooby Doo bit i added in. -sends hershey kisses-

BrunetteAngel: Thanx for your compliment, now I have to say the same thing, thanks for reviewing my story, keep reviewing plz. -sends hershey kisses-

Sympathique: Hey! PBDF here. Lol, thts quite catchy actually, thnx! Thank you once again for granting my request. I'm still laughing about the bodacious comment i accidentally made. lol. ''. Glad that your having a fun time reading my story. More will come ASAP. -sends hershey kisses-

Blonde Shadowcat: Thanx! I'm glad that your loving my story. And no one gets tired of RedX trying to get Starfire. It's just too good to loose. And P.S! OMG YOUR R THE COOLEST! FOAMY ROX MY SOX OFF! YAY! FOAMY RULES! -sends EXTRA hershey kisses-

Starchill: Thanx for the extremely helpful hint. ROCK ON! glad your liking my story. -sends EXTRA hershey kisses-

Snickers07: Thank you for the correction. I'll be sure to find anymore. thnx! glad ur luvin it.-sends hershey kisses-

LostChickenWednesday: Hey! As you already know, im also luving the Rob/Star coupling. thnx for addin me in ur favs. u rock! -sends EXTRA hershey kisses-

animefanatic36: I'm soo flattered that your adoring my story. and thank you soo much for looking my profile. and ROCK ON! its totally cool that your aggreeing with my proof and such n such. thnx for addin me in ur favs, u rock! -sends EXTRA hershey kisses-

star/rob bb/rav 4eva: Thnx! I will ASAP! -sends hershey kisses-

jjangel9325232: ill be sure to make my chapters alittle longer and ill add in more detail...thnx! your also a good writer. hope to hear from you soon once again! -sends hershey kisses-

blackfire1108: hey! thanx 4 reviewing! im glad that you like the way Robin is and also that you like my story alot! hee hee! -sends hershey kisses-

* * *

I LUV U ALL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! HERE! HERSHEY KISSES FOR ALL! YAY! Throws hershey kisses all around the place. LUV U ALL, and ill b updating my story as soon as I can. Talk to you later. Bye!

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1


End file.
